


In dire need of change

by dat_carovieh



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Farmer Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I just threw Geralt and Jaskier into Stardew Valley, M/M, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion, No clue what kind of alternate universe that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Geralt feels crushed by his life in the city. He needs a change.So he moves to Pelican town to take over his grandpa's old farm.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 40
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

The city was loud, like it always was and Geralt should be used to it, he grew up here but the longer he was working in this office, the worse it was getting. Nearly daily he had a headache, it started when he got up and got worse over the day. He did the same thing every day and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He had never known what he had wanted to do with his life. Vesemir had tried everything to help him find his calling but maybe for some people this just wasn’t a thing. He got up from the couch and went to his cupboard, somewhere there his phone charger was buried. He rummaged through the drawer and pulled out the cable. His eyes locked onto an envelope he had nearly forgotten. He remembered, he had gotten it from his grandfather, Vesemir’s father, shortly before he had died. He had told Geralt to open it, when he felt crushed by his life and needed a change.

He took the envelope and went back to his couch. He didn’t believe, it would help him at all. What could a letter do to change his life? Roach jumped on his chest as soon as he had thrown himself back onto the couch and cuddled against him, purring. He ripped it open and started to read the short letter.

_“Geralt,_

_If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So, I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong. I’ve enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Kaer Morhen Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life._

_This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my boy._

_Good luck._

_Love, Grandpa”_

Geralt looked up. A farm? What was he supposed to do with a farm? Probably farming, he thought with a sarcastic laugh. Roach looked at him offended at the movement of his chest. He petted her head apologetic as he reread the letter, before he called Vesemir.

Vesemir seemed to think it was a great idea for Geralt to move to Pelican town and take over the farm, Vesemir grew up on. It had been empty for a while now but he was sure, Geralt could make something great out of it. Vesemir had promised him to take care of his flat and getting his furniture to the Valley soon. Apparently, he knew some people living there and made some calls, to make sure he would be welcomed to the town as soon as he arrived.

He had packed his bag and convinced Roach into the cat carrier. It had nearly cost him a finger, but now she was safely secured on the bus seat next to Geralt, sleeping through the bus ride.

He stepped out of the bus and was greeted by a redhaired woman with a bright smile. Vesemir had mentioned he would be picked up from the bus stop. He wasn’t sure how he felt about interacting with people just after arriving but he would suck it up and it would probably be good to have someone showing him everything.

“Hello! You must be Geralt!” she explained happily.

“Hmm,” Geralt replied and nodded, hoping he didn’t come off too rude.

“I’m Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home.” Carpenter sounded nice to Geralt, he liked people who did work with their hands.

“The farm’s right over here, if you follow me.” She didn’t seem to have issues with him barely replying, worked for Geralt. True to her words, the farm was just around the corner.

“This is Kaer Morhen farm,” she announced as they arrived at a house. Geralt looked around and his stomach dropped. The house looked fine but the land was fully grown over. This would be a lot of work. Good thing his grandfather had left him some money as well to get him through the first couple of weeks until he hopefully could make some money. That was if he didn’t give up on the farm before he gotten along far enough to actually plant something.

He had quit his job for this so he should probably try to make it work.

“What’s the matter?” Robin asked as if she wasn’t seeing the mess. “Sure, it’s a bit overgrown, but there’s some good soil underneath that mess!” Geralt surely hoped so. He didn’t know jack shit about farming so that whole thing would be a fun experience. “With a little dedication you’ll have it cleaned up in no time.” No time sounded a little too positive for Geralt but he suspected, manual labour would be good for him. “And here we are, your new home.” It looked cosy, maybe a little run down but much better than the crap apartment he had lived in before.

An old man came through the door of the farmhouse, he had an impressive grey moustache and wore a brown hat.

“Ah, the new farmer!” he said cheerfully, as he looked at Geralt. Geralt nodded at him. “Welcome, I’m Lewis, the Mayor of Pelican Town. You know, everyone’s been asking about you,” he explained. Geralt raised an eyebrow.

“They do?” He should have expected in a small town like that people would talk about everything. That was a thing he would miss about the city. He couldn’t vanish between everyone. People usually found him weird and here everyone might be talking about this soon. He immediately felt the anxiety rising.

“Oh yeah. It’s not every day that someone new moves in. It’s quite the big deal! But I assure you, everyone is really nice, I’m sure you will fit in greatly,” Lewis assured him. Geralt hoped so.

“So… you’re moving into your grandfather’s old cottage. It’s a good house… very rustic.” They all turned to the house, that surely could use some work.

“Rustic? That’s one way to put it…” Robin answered. “Crusty might be a little more apt, though.” Geralt couldn’t suppress a small snort.

“ _Rude_!” Lewis exclaimed. Robin also laughed. “Don’t listen to her, Geralt. She’s just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades,” the mayor explained. A business woman, Geralt could respect that and who knew, maybe he would take her up on that if the farm would run smoothly.

“I might think about this,” Geralt answered. Robin looked happy about this.

“Anyway… You must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest,” Lewis tried to steer the topic somewhere else. He also was right, Geralt felt tired and a little overwhelmed with everything. “Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that.”

“Alright thanks,” Geralt answered, nodding.

The introducing was something Geralt really dreaded but he would have to get through this. Before they said their goodbyes, Robin explained to him, she had left some tools for him inside so he could start working tomorrow. Finally, they left Geralt alone. He took a full turn looking at everything that now belonged to him. He would not panic right now. He would manage somehow, he would.

The door creaked as he entered. The cabin looked incredibly cosy. There was only one room but he probably wouldn’t need much more. There was a small bed, a TV, a table with benches and even a fireplace. To the left there was a small kitchenette. Just a fridge and a small stove and a counter. One more door was there, probably leading to the toilette. He threw his bags to the ground and let Roach out to explore their new home.

In the fridge he found some food, the mayor must have kindly left for him and after a quick dinner, he went to bed early so he was ready to start working early in the morning. It had been exhausting and he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt woke early the next morning and after a quick breakfast he went outside, his new tools in hands. He wasn’t sure how to start but maybe just generally cleaning up would be a good idea. He was thankful, Vesemir had insisted, he learned some handywork and worked in the garden often so he wasn’t totally lost, when he got to work in removing the stones and trees littering the area.

He stacked up the wood behind the house, it would probably come in handy later. And if only to use as firewood in the fireplace. At around noon he decided it would be a good idea to take a break and maybe venture into town. Lewis had mentioned he should introduce himself to the other residents and he didn’t want to come of as rude so he left his farm, passed the bus stop where he’d arrived the day before and entered the town square. This seemed to be the biggest portion of the town. A couple of houses, a store, a saloon and a bridge that seemed to lead to the beach. Geralt liked the sea and he would probably spend a lot of time there. He could see a couple of people in the town square. An older woman was standing at the flower boxes, cleaning out the weeds. She looked up and saw him with a smile. She left her work and walked up to him.

“Why, hello and welcome to our little community, dear! My name is Evelyn but you can call me 'Granny' if you like,” she introduced herself. Geralt nodded and shook her hand.

“I’m Geralt,” he said.

“It’s good to have you hear. It was always so sad to see the farm standing empty there. If you need any help, I’m sure you can ask around. Especially Marnie who owns the ranch, south of your farm can help you a lot. So, if you have any questions, you should pay her a visit.” She seemed really nice, Geralt decided.

\---

He spent some more time, exploring the village, meeting other inhabitants and introducing himself to them. He was surprised about how friendly everyone was. Or at least most people. He had heard most small villages were vary about new people. But maybe it was different because his grandfather had lived here before. The husband of Evelyn seemed to be pretty grumpy. He greeted him by saying how annoying it is to meet new people and Geralt could get behind this. And then there was this guy dark haired who asked him why he even talked to him, since they didn’t know each other. Seemed a little rude at first but he wasn’t wrong.

After speaking to so many new people, Geralt decided to walk down to the beach to get some peace. Before him was a beautiful view of the ocean. There was a small hut on the beach and a dock with another hut. It seemed to be a shop for fishing supplies.

He sat down in the sun, facing the sea and wondered if this new life he was starting was the right thing. Behind him he heard a door open, seemed like the inhabitant of the beach hut was leaving their home. Geralt didn’t turn around.

“Ah, the new farmer we've all been expecting... and whose arrival has sparked many a conversation! I'm Jaskier... I live in the little cabin here. It's a pleasure to meet you,” a voice behind him talked as someone sat down next to him. Geralt looked up, it was immediately clear, the guy liked to talk. The guy, Jaskier, was looking at him with a wide grin and sparkling blue eyes.

“Hmm, Geralt,” Geralt answered. Jaskier laughed.

„I see, you’re the quieter type. Big and broody.” It didn’t seem to bother him as he got comfortable in the sand next to Geralt. Geralt decided not to answer.

“I'm kind of new to this town myself, but I really feel at home. I moved here from the city only a year before you,” he explained. “I hope it will be for you as well, very soon. How do you like it until now?”

“I just arrived yesterday. Everyone seems really nice,” Geralt said. “But I can’t really say much more yet.”

“Understandable. I came here to focus on my music. I have a YouTube channel and upload covers and my own songs there. I earn enough to pay the low rent for the small cabin, but it still gets a little tight at the end of the month. On Friday and Saturday, I play a but at the saloon and Gus pays me a little for it,” he explained. “I’m sorry, I’m probably talking too much.” Jaskier laughed awkwardly but then actually shut up and they sat together in silence. It was actually pretty nice. Geralt had enjoyed listening to him, it was somehow nice having someone talk to him who didn’t expect Geralt to talk a lot as well.

“How did you end up here? Seems like a big change from the city,” Geralt asked.

“I guess I needed something quiet. Don’t get me wrong, I love people, I love going out and meeting friends but I couldn’t focus on anything. I wanted to write all these songs but I just didn’t. To afford the overpriced rent to my small department I had to work lots of shifts in the grocery store. No time to focus on my music but here it works out, I can afford the rent and there is much less distraction. I got my first album out two months ago,” Jaskier explained.

“Would like to hear you sing, what’s you Youtube channel?” Geralt asked. He was really interested in the guys music. But he was also interested in watching this cute guy some more.

“I can write it down for you, but I can also play you something here. Hold up, I’m getting my guitar,” Jaskier exclaimed excitedly and jumped up. Geralt smiled at the other man’s excitement.

He returned with his guitar and sat down close enough that Geralt could feel his body heat through the thin T-shirt. They sat there until it was completely dark and Geralt decided he should go to bed. There was still a lot to do and he should get up early in the morning.

“It was nice to meet you. Please feel free to visit me whenever you feel like it,” Jaskier offered.


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt had been living in Pelican Town for a couple of weeks now and the work on the farm had been surprisingly smooth. He’d quickly learned a lot and even already sold his first crops, making some money. Since he didn’t have to pay any rent it was enough so he could leave his savings for now. Last time he had touched them had been as he had Robin build a chicken coop. After that he had gotten two chicken from Marnie and bonded with them quickly. He had always gotten along with animals much better then humans. That was why he wanted to have animals on his farm. Also being mostly self-sustained with food was something he was looking forward to. Having his own eggs was perfect for that. In time he would surely get some cows as well so he didn’t have to buy milk anymore.

It was all working out greatly except this one problem. Geralt currently was sitting on the steps leading up to his front door and was not able to move. He had don’t great with the work on the farm for the last couple of weeks but he’d known this day would come, where he stepped out of the house and suddenly felt incredibly overwhelmed by everything he would have to do today. Looking after the crops, watering, harvesting, looking after the chickens, getting the eggs, cleaning the coop. It was simply too much for him today. It had to be done, Geralt just didn’t know how to start. He knew it sounded stupid, he’d done it in the past again and again but he just couldn’t.

His phone chimed and ripped him out of his struggling thoughts. It was a text from Jaskier. He had made it a habit to text Geralt every day, even though, he could easily just come over.

“How’s your morning going?” the text said. Geralt hummed as his fingers hovered over the phone, thinking what to answer before he started to type.

“Not well. Can’t get myself to do anything,” he answered.

“I’ll be there in half an hour,” Jaskier texted back. Geralt sighed, he wasn’t sure if he wanted help but alone, he would probably really not get up at all.

Like promised, half an hour later Jaskier walked in from his left, basket in his hand.

“Brought you breakfast,” he announced and put the basked down in front of him. “I assumed you didn’t eat anything as well so I made pancakes and coffee.” Jaskier was right, Geralt hadn’t managed to eat anything. Usually, he would look after the animals and then get himself some food before working on his crops. He opened a basket and was immediately greeted with the smell of fresh banana pancakes and he saw a thermos flask, probably containing the coffee.

“Alright, you eat, I will look after the chickens,” Jaskier announced and walked off to the chicken coop. Geralt took in a breath to object. He couldn’t let his friend do his work while he was just sitting there doing nothing.

“No, don’t you dare say anything. You helped me a lot filming my videos and just being there when I hit a creative low, let me do this for now,” Jaskier said, he already knew him to well, it seemed. He didn’t say anything and instead took a bite out of the pancake while he looked Jaskier running over to the chicken coop. He didn’t understand how the musician always had this much energy to do things but he liked watching him. With a smile he continued to eat his pancake.

With Jaskier’s help the work was finished by early afternoon. Geralt had tried to tell Jaskier he didn’t have to stay and help multiple times, after he had been able to push himself up but Jaskier had refused. Now they were sitting on the steps in front of Geralt’s house, watching the chickens running around. Jaskier leaned over and placed his head on Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt’s heart immediately sped up at the touch. He wated to put an arm around his shoulders but he didn’t dare to do so.

“You’ve never been at the Stardrop, right?” Jaskier asked. Geralt shook his head. He never was much for bars and avoided places where people gathered and maybe even would expect him to socialize.

“I’m playing again on Friday and I would love if you would come,” Jaskier said quietly as if he was unsure if he even should ask. Geralt couldn’t deny him the request.

“Alright, I will be there, but I’m not staying long,” Geralt said.

“That’s alright. I start at seven so if you’re there just before you can watch me play and leave when I’m done if it’s too much for you,” Jaskier explained. Geralt only hummed in agreement, this seemed to be enough for Jaskier who continued to chatter about the newest gossip of the valley. Not that Geralt was particularly interested if the Major had an affair with Marnie but he very much enjoyed listening to Jaskier.

* * *

Geralt entered the Stardrop Saloon five minutes before seven and spotted Jaskier sitting at a table with his friend Leah. She was an artist living in the woods south of Geralt’s farm. She had hung out with him and Jaskier a bit in the past and Geralt liked her. Jaskier waved him over and as he sat down the musician handed him a beer. Apparently, he had ordered it for him before Geralt had arrived. Jaskier beamed at him happily.

“I’m so glad you came to watch me play,” Jaskier exclaimed excitedly. Geralt gave him a small smile.

“I’ll tell you later, if I’m happy I came,” Geralt teased.

“Rude!” Jaskier answered and swatted Geralt’s arm. The Farmer just grinned at that. “Anyways, gotta go, Gus is already looking for me.” With that he left them alone. He chatted a little with Leah, listened to her telling him about her newest project. He liked it when people were passionate about something in their life and he liked listening to them. But Shortly after Jaskier began to play and they fell silent. Geralt of course knew most of the songs. Jaskier had often sung for him when they had sat together on the beach or on Geralt’s farm. He had also watched many of his YouTube videos, even downloaded some songs and listened to them while he worked. But seeing Jaskier in front of an audience felt much different. He preferred having him play for him in private. Partly because he just wasn’t a fan of too many people, even though this couldn’t be called a crowd, but also because he just liked having Jaskier to himself, apparently. Feelings he should probably investigate more closely at a later point. He wouldn’t he knew that, but he should.

But Jaskier looked so incredibly happy. He always looked happy when playing his music but it was clear he belonged in front of a crowd and if that was what made Jaskier happy, then Geralt would gladly go to many more of his gigs in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Pelican town Flower dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I honestly forgot. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

There was a flower dance in the village and apparently everyone was expected to be there. Jaskier had been telling him how much fun it had been last year and how he couldn’t wait for this year’s event. Geralt wasn’t really looking forward to it, he didn’t have anyone to dance with and he didn’t think he liked dancing in the first place. Jaskier would probably dance with Leah, Geralt assumed that was why he had been looking forward to it.

As Geralt arrived on the clearing the flower dance were hold, he had to admit it was decorated beautifully. He recalled Evelyn telling him, she had been in charge of the decorations. Geralt got himself something to drink and chose a corner from where he could observe but would stay in the background of it all. Jaskier arrived a little bit later with Leah in tow, they immediately came to him.

“I’m so glad, you came, Geralt,” Jaskier exclaimed. “You’ll see, it’s fun.” Geralt wasn’t too sure about this but he would see. Leah walked off and returned short after with two drinks, one she handed over to Jaskier. They were talking for a little while until Lewis announced the dance was about to begin in five minutes and that it was the last chance to ask your partner.

Jaskier leaned over to whisper something to Leah. Geralt couldn’t understand what they were talking about but he assumed he asked her to dance. So when Leah rolled his eyes and walked off while Jaskier cheered her on, Geralt was confused.

“God damn it, she’s been talking about wanting to dance with Maru for weeks but actually asking apparently has been to much,” Jaskier explained. Geralt suddenly understood. “Anyway, wanna dance with me, Geralt?” Jaskier asked and extended his hand as an invitation. Geralt just stared at the offered hand, trying to understand what had just happened.

“Or not,” Jaskier said quietly and pulled his hand back. Geralt’s heart was beating incredibly fast, He wanted to dance with Jaskier, he suddenly realized, he really wanted to but he had made him feel like he didn’t and he needed to fix it quickly.

“No... yes...” Geralt stuttered out. He quickly grabbed Jaskier’s hand because the musician was about to turn around and leave and Geralt couldn’t let him before he managed to answer him. Jaskier looked at him confused and a little hurt.

“I would love to dance with you,” Geralt finally said and Jaskier’s expression immediately changed to a wide grin as he pulled Geralt to the dance floor where other couples had been gathered. Geralt could see Maru and Leah standing next to each other, smiling awkwardly. The first dance was kind of formal. Geralt struggled a little following the steps he didn’t know but he picked up on it quickly. After this every couple dispersed on the dancefloor, just dancing to the music. Jaskier had wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck and Geralt was holding Jaskier’s hips. Geralt couldn’t stop looking into these bright blue eyes in front of him. He had assumed that he might be having a crush on Jaskier since the day he had seen him play in the Stardrop Saloon but now as he was holding him close and looked into these eyes he was sure of it. They danced together for the remainder of the feast and only took a small break to get something to eat.

None of them addressed the obvious tension between them. Geralt wouldn’t have known how. Yes, Jaskier had asked him to dance but he still wasn’t sure if he was reading the signs correctly and he didn’t want to mess anything up so he didn’t say anything. They left together as the feast ended and walked until Geralt had to turn left to his farm. They were standing in silence for a moment, looking at each other and Geralt was thinking about kissing Jaskier but he didn’t. Jaskier finally grinned at him and hugged him.

“See you, Geralt,” he said and then walked off.

The next couple of times they met, it had been a little bit awkward between them but soon their friendship was very similar to before the dance. Except that Geralt no knew, he had feelings for Jaskier. And when they sat on the beach together, watching the sun set, while Jaskier leaned against him, plucking his guitar, Geralt wished he had the guts to tell Jaskier.

But he didn’t and that was why he was now sitting in the Stardrop Saloon again, while Jaskier was singing on a makeshift stage while Maru and Leah were sitting next to him at the table. They clearly had more balls then him. They had been together since the flower dance while Geralt sat here, pining after someone he might be able to have if he would just open his fucking mouth.

Jaskier came back, after he finished his set and sat down on the chair next to Geralt, leaning against him.

“Since you’re here again, I assume you like watching me play,” Jaskier said as he stole Geralt’s beer.

“No, I hate it,” Geralt deadpaned and took his beer back to drink something as well.

“Oh Geralt, you hurt me,” Jaskier exclaimed dramatically, nearly falling into Geralt’s lap while doing so.

“Just keeping your ego in check,” Geralt answered with a grin. Jaskier looked at Leah and Maru.

“Did you hear that? And he calls himself my friend. I can’t believe it, the betrayal,” he exclaimed in an offended voice. Geralt had to laugh at his friend’s antiques.

“You insisted on being friends,” Geralt answered, but not moving the arm he had slung around Jaskier when he’d nearly fallen on him.

“And you were very happy to have a friend after you moved here, not knowing anyone.” Jaskier of course was right, but that was beside the point.


	5. Chapter 5

The dance of the moonlight jellies actually was an event, Geralt was looking forward to. It sounded beautiful. An evening spent at the beach, watching the glowing jellies in the ocean. Jaskier had told him about it with a bright smile and sparkling eyes that made Geralt want to pull him into his eyes and protect him from everything that could wipe off that happy smile. But he didn’t, he just slightly cocked his head, smiling as well while he listened to Jaskier who was excited and couldn’t wait for the event to take place. It was far into summer and the night would probably be warm. He had gotten used to the farm work and by now wouldn’t want to live a different life. The crops where selling well in the village and out of the village as well and he was able to support himself without using his savings. He still had days when he struggled with his tasks but then Jaskier would come and support him, this usually helped him to get moving himself.

The day of the event, Geralt finished his work as quick as possible and headed down to the beach in the early afternoon to visit Jaskier. He saw some people working on setting up some tables, probably for a buffet. He remembered he had been asked to donate some food, which he had done. He knocked on Jaskier’s door and was met with a bright smile just seconds later.

“Geralt! You’re already here. I’m in the middle of recording my next video,” Jaskier proclaimed as he pulled Geralt into a hug. Geralt closed his arms around Jaskier and closed his eyes. He could smell the musician’s aftershave. They were holding each other a little longer than normal for a greeting hug between friends, before Jaskier pulled him inside and closed the door.

“I hope you don’t mind, that I have to work a little more, you can watch if you like,” Jaskier said. “Also get yourself something to drink or a snack.” Jaskier gestured to the kitchen. Geralt wandered into the kitchen. Jaskier has always had a policy about guests feeling at home at his place, which included for them to get their own drinks if they wanted. Geralt liked that, he felt weird, visiting someone and letting them do all the work. And it made the place somewhat feel like a second home. He opened the fridge and found an opened bottle of coke. He wanted to ask Jaskier if he wanted anything as well, but he heard sounds of a guitar in the living room so he assumed Jaskier was recording again and he didn’t want to disturb him.

Geralt took a glass out of the cabinet, filled it and then wandered back into the living room, trying his best to keep out of the camera. Jaskier didn’t react to his presence, all the professional. Geralt quietly walked over to the couch and sat down, watching Jaskier sing. He hadn’t heard this song entirely before, only pieces as Jaskier had been working on writing this. He liked how it had turned out.

It took a couple of takes until Jaskier was satisfied with his work and turned off the camera.

“I like what you did with the song,” Geralt said. There was the bright smile, Geralt liked so much, again.

“Thank you, Geralt. I hope my subscribers will like it as well,” Jaskier answered as he started to put his recording equipment away.

\---

When it started to get dark, which was pretty late now in summer, they left the house and joined everyone who had already arrived on the dock. Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s hand and pilled him closer to the water. Geralt stumbled for a moment, startled by the sudden hand holding. Jaskier had always been touchy with him but he had never before taken his hand. Not that Geralt minded, he just wondered if it meant the same to Jaskier as it did for him.

“Come let’s sit down here,” Jaskier said as they were standing on the edge. “We should be able to see everything clearly from here.”

Geralt smiled and sat down next to Jaskier. The sun was still setting and the sunset looked beautiful. He put an arm around Jaskier and pulled the musician closer. Jaskier settled his head on Geralt’s shoulder. They sat like that until the sun had set, talking quietly. Only faintly aware of all the other people around them.

“Wasn’t there something like a buffet?” Jaskier asked suddenly.

“Hmhm, you want something?” Geralt asked.

“Yeah.” Geralt smiled and took his arm away from Jaskier’s shoulder.

“I get you something,” he said. Jaskier looked up at him, surprised but happy. And for a moment Geralt stopped thinking and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s temple. Only halfway to the buffet he realized what he had done and heis hands started to sweat. Hopefully Jaskier would be alright with that. Quickly he filled a plate with all kinds of different food and then got two glasses of punch, before returning. If Jaskier would be mad, it would be better to get it over with quickly. But he didn’t acknowledge what had happened as Geralt had gotten up. He just eagerly took the overflowing plate and a glass from Geralt’s hands.

“You’re not eating anything?” he asked as he started to eat an egg. Geralt rolled his eyes.

“The plate is for the both of us, I couldn’t really carry two plates and two glasses.” He should have known that Jaskier was very able to eat the insane amount of food on his own. Geralt reached for the food as well and Jaskier leaned into him again. Geralt felt relieved, however Jaskier had interpreted the kiss, he didn’t seem to mind. Jaskier was completely occupied with devouring the food in front of him and Geralt had to be quick to also get something.

It had become completely dark, or at least as dark as it got with the village behind them and the City only a couple miles away as the first moonlight jellies appeared in the water, glowing in a beautiful purple, lightning up the water. Jaskier had been right, it looked amazing. He was holding his friend in his arms again with a smile.

“It’s so romantic,” Jaskier whispered. He moved a little and eyed Geralt from the corner of his eyes, apparently thinking, Geralt wouldn’t notice.

“It is,” Geralt answered. He leaned over slowly, brought his face close to Jaskier and stilled for a moment, giving him the chance to pull back, but he didn’t. Instead Geralt saw Jaskier’s lips part a little, he took it as an invitation and dove into the kiss. They should have absolutely done this earlier, Geralt realized, as Jaskier pushed his hands into Geralt’s hair.

“Who would have thought, you’re such a romantic,” Jaskier mumbled against Geralt’s lips. Geralt grinned. He usually wasn’t but he had to admit, the atmosphere had gotten to him. Jaskier pulled back and looked at Geralt.

“Do you remember when we met for the first time?” Jaskier asked.

“Hmhm, you sat down next to me and didn’t leave me in peace anymore,” Geralt answered with a grin.

“You were new in town and clearly needed a friend,” Jaskier opposed.

“You’re right,” Geralt admitted with a little peck to Jaskier’s lips.

“I looked at you and thought you’re really hot.” He giggled as he talked. “Anyway, I now have really feelings for you.” Geralt smiled as he brought their foreheads together.

“Me too,” Geralt only answered.


End file.
